


Prince Charming

by castharsis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castharsis/pseuds/castharsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hates taking the subway as much as the next person until distraction comes in the form of a gorgeous man and an adorable toddler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince Charming

Dean shifts his stance and grasps one of the hanging straps near his head to keep his balance as the subway train jerks to a halt at another station.

God, he hates taking the subway, especially with the impala waiting in the garage at home, but it’s just not practical to drive the impala to work every day when parking in the city is a nightmare. On top of that, the impala isn’t exactly the kind of car that would match the company’s "professional" image; they like their sleek, shiny BMWs too much."

Dean sighs. After a tedious day at work that involved dealing with a difficult client, then fixing a report that someone lower on the company totem pole had screwed up, all he wants to do is get home as quickly as possible so he can kick back on his couch with dinner and the next episode of _Dr. Sexy_.

Dean allows his body to sway with the movement of the subway car as it starts up again. He supposes he should just be grateful that he’s managed to miss the worst of rush hour so although there are no seats left in the subway car, he’s not squashed up against five other people.

What he doesn’t appreciate is how dull the ride is. He’d forgotten his copy of _A Feast of Crows_ on his bedside table this morning so he’s left with nothing but his own maudlin thoughts to keep him entertained during the long commute.

Dean shuffles from foot to foot restlessly, tapping out the melody to Back in Black on his thigh as he watches the stations come and go.

“Ah! Ah!” The sound of an infant’s babbling nearby catches Dean’s attention.

Looking around, Dean spots a baby girl snug in a carrier strapped to the chest of a man who Dean presumes is her father. With big, blues eyes and messy, blonde hair held back by a cartoon bumble-bee clip, the little girl is an adorable sight to behold. As Dean continues to watch, she squirms, making some more excited baby noises while waving her little fists around.

“Hush, Claire.” The man holding the child rubs her back a few times and she settles down though her eyes still dart around with wide-eyed curiosity.

Dean can only see a tousled mop of dark hair as the man goes back to reading his book, but Dean can’t resist grinning when he sees that the man is reading _A Clash of Kings_. The guy has a cute kid and good taste in books? Color Dean smitten.

In a much better mood than before, Dean starts to turn away only to discovers that the little girl has twisted around to stare at him. He gives her a small two-finger wave in greeting and watches in delight as she quickly hides her face into the man’s chest, but leaves one eyes still peeking tentatively at him.

Dean scrunches his nose a few times, twitching it like a rabbit would. Claire’s eyes widen and she lifts her head to face him fully once again. Uncaring that are other people watching him make fool of himself, Dean continues his antics by sticking out his tongue. He lets out a soft chuckle as Claire’s own tiny tongue peeps out from between her soft lips in imitation of his actions.

Dean goes even further and covers his face with both hands before parting them with his mouth open in in an wide ‘o’ shape. A bright, toothless grin spreads across Claire’s face and she stretches one chubby fist at Dean so Dean does it again, but this time he puckers his lips in an exaggerated kiss. Claire lets out a delighted squeal and waves her fist vigorously.

Having far too much fun playing peekaboo with Claire, Dean goes in for another round, spreading his hands beside his head like ears and sticking his tongue out to the side. He feels his stomach drop as he finds two sets of blue eyes watching him this time. In the short time in between Dean covering then revealing his face, the man carrying Claire has turned around.

Dean quickly drops his hands, cringing in embarrassment. “Sorry,” he blurts out, “I was bored.” He can feel the tips of his ears heating up as he blushes.

The man raises an eyebrow at him, but the corner of his lips twitch upward in amusement. “I can see that.”

“I wasn’t doing anything…” Dean takes a step back, hoping the man doesn’t think he’s some kind of weird creep. “I mean, I’ll just leave you both alone now,” he mumbles, turning away.

“Wait!” The man grabs Dean’s arm, stopping Dean from hightailing it to the other side of the subway car. “I thought it was cute.”

“What?” Dean looks back at the man.

“I thought it was cute,” the man repeats himself, “and sweet. In my experience, not a lot of men are willing to entertain a child so freely.” He graces Dean with a small smile.

“Well, she’s a cutie.” Dean can feel himself relaxing as he realizes the man isn’t angry at him. “I couldn’t help myself.”

“You are cute, aren’t you?” The man says, looking down at the child.

“Ba,” Claire says like she’s agreeing and smiles up at her guardian.

The man chuckles at her. “Yes, you are.” He lays a soft kiss on the top of Claire’s head, and Dean’s heart melts a little.

“I’m Castiel by the way,” the man says, directing his attention back to Dean. “This little princess is my niece, Claire.”

“Niece, huh?” Dean files away this crucial piece of information. If Claire isn’t Castiel’s daughter, it means that Dean could have an opening to ask the gorgeous man out.

“Yeah,” Castiel answers. “My brother and his wife are having a date night so I’ve got this little munchkin until tomorrow afternoon.”

“You got someone at home to help you out with her?” Dean asks, trying to be casual in his attempt to figure out the Castiel’s current relationship status.

Dean knows he’s failed at being subtle when Castiel fixes him with an intense stare and replies, “No, there’s no one.”

Dean hopes he’s not reading the signs wrong. “Ah, um, have the two of you had dinner yet?”

“No.” Castiel shakes his head. “I just picked up Claire from my brother’s. We’re on our way home to eat right now.”

“Well, then I’d like to formally invite you and Princess Claire to dinner with me.”

Castiel suddenly looks a little uncomfortable. “I…uh…”

“It’s fine if you don’t want to,” Dean cuts him off, feeling a little dejected over being rejected. “I know I was being forward and you’ve got a kid with you.”

“No, it’s not that I don’t want to go out with you,” Castiel says quickly. “It’s just that it’s not exactly romantic to go on a first date with a baby in tow.”

Dean blinks. “That’s what you’re worried about?”

“Of course! Claire will need to be fed, then burped. She might poop and I’ll have to go change her diaper. She might cry—”

“Cas,” Dean interrupts Castiel in the middle of his nervous rambling. “Don’t worry about any of that stuff, ok?” He smiles at the other man. “I can take whatever Claire throws at us.”

Castiel still looks hesitant.

Dean puts on his most placating tone. “Look, we’ve only talked for a few minute here, but I like you already, and even if Claire ends up pooping on me and this dinner is a disaster, I’m pretty sure I like you enough to want to see you again.”

Castiel studies Dean’s face for a second. He must see the sincerity in Dean’s expression because his expression clears and he says “Alright then. The princess and I would be happy to join you for dinner, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Dean laughs. “I’ll keep that in mind.” He pauses when a thought suddenly strikes him “Wait, if Claire is a princess, does that make me Prince Charming?”


End file.
